espesial de dia de muertos creepypastas
by Sumire2323
Summary: bueno aquí les traigo un especial de dia de muertos, aquí será como un cap de creepy house xD


ESPESIAL DE DIA DE MUERTOS

Hola! XD bueno, pos como mañana es 1° de noviembre y acá es día de muertos ¡NO! Halloween pos dije ¿Por qué no hacer un especial? Ok… quiero aclarar que bueno como sabrán vivo en México y pos… como la mayoría de las personas están acostumbradas a eso de ¡dulce o truco! Pos… dije bueno no hay de otra, así que lo voy a hacer de ese estilo pero dejando en claro que ¡NO SELEBRO HALLOWEN MALDITA SEA! xD bueno además de que en general las creepypastas provienen de estados unidos :,D… así que este es un especial de día de muertos y que se la pasen bien! No se que tipo de celebraciones tengan cada quien en sus respectivos países pero aquí donde vivo es jodido día de muertos y aun asi todos lo celebran como puto Halloween PUTO NORTE AMERICA… ^-^ que lo disfruten

/

(en la creepy house) (Pónganlo como si fuera el fic de creepy house ok creo que esto traerá spoilers xc)

(pov kat)

Ya era tarde y todos… bueno casi todos estábamos en la sala, la mayoría con mantas por el frio que asia a causa de que se acerca diciembre, bueno y los demás están de huevones en sus camas igualmente por el frio… cof cof jeff cof cof… volviendo a lo que decía. Yo me encontraba sentada en un sillón tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente cuando.

Jeff: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escuchó un grito desde arriba en los cuartos, seguido de eso Sally, ben y diva bajaron corriendo las escaleras con sonrisas maliciosas.

Kat: aahh… adiós tranquilidad ¬¬

Jane: dímelo a mi ¬¬

Slender: ¿ahora que hicieron? ¬¬

Sally: pues…

Jeff: ¡¿Dónde están mocosos?! – apareció jeff en la entrada de la sala… y se veía… estúpido

Diva: xD…

Kat: … - no pude aguantar la risa y junto con los demás estallamos en risa – te bes estúpido xD….

Jane: xD jajajaja…. El mejor disfraz que e visto xD

Estaba jeff con una peluca de cabello castaño claro con risos hasta la cintura, pupi-lentes verdes y un vestido infantil rosita además de que estaba todo sucio y con manchas de sangre… Sally

Jeff: ¡¿ALGUIEN ME LO PUEDE EXPLICAR?!...

Gryni: pues… estas disfrazado estúpidamente de Sally nya…

Jeff: *facelpam*

Diva: calmado… pensamos que querrías un disfraz para Halloween (yo en si estoy celebrando dia de muertos pero… bueno ya lo explique al inicio ¬¬)

Tobby: te bes bien xD

Sally: te bes lindo ^-^

Masky: te bes cagado ¿verdad?

Hoody: pues…

Jeff: ¬¬

Hoody: no se no se ^-^U

Kat: mmm… pues en ese caso creo que todos deberían disfrazarse ¬¬ - dije de broma para luego dar un sorbo a mi chocolate caliente

Slender: no es mala idea… al menos a si estarán ocupados en algo

Sally: ¡yey!

/

Debo decir que nunca pensé que se lo fueran a tomar enserio -.- esto es ridículo.

Sally: garrr… ^-^ - Sally estaba vestida de vampirita… o de Drácula yo que se, solo trae unos colmillos falsos y una capa…

Nina: ^-^ - esta estaba disfrazada de jeff

Ben: ¿esto era necesario? ¬¬ - tenia puesto un traje de duende… no, esa es su vestimenta normal xD solo que con unas orejas falsas mas largas

Jane: es mas que obvio que al menos necesitabas algo que pareciera que no eres real… así que sería raro que tus orejas fueran en realidad puntiagudas – jane traía un traje de gatubela pegadito… en exceso

Tobby: *sangrando de la nariz* yo creo que tu vestimenta normal habría sido mejor …

Jane: y porque tu no isiste lo mismo? ¬¬ eso ni siquiera es un disfraz

Tobby: pos ya bes ^-^- este solo traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa desabrochada

Kat: *facelpam*

Diva: alégrate! Te bes bien ^-^

Kat: es una forma muy indirecta de decir que tú te bes bien ¬¬ - ambas traíamos un disfraz de bufón exactamente igual de cuadros blancos y negros, tenía una falda corta arriba de las rodillas que tenía un fondo blanco que asia que la faldita tuviera un aspecto abombachado, unos mayones negros y las mangas estaban igual que la falda en la parte de la muñeca hasta los dedos además de un gorrito y maquillaje típico de los bufones. – me veo ridícula ¬u¬

Diva: TT-TT ok ok…

Jeff: no tanto como yo… ¬¬ - el seguía disfrazado de Sally

Masky: bueno… al menos a Jack, Hoody y a mi no nos obligaron a disfrazarnos

Gryni: ¡NYA! \^-^/ - ella tenia un trajecito igual como el de jane solo que notablemente sus orejas y cola son reales (bueno… creo que este es un pequeño spoiler del sig. cap. de creepy house así que bueno… ya entenderán cuando lo lean xD… o e igual lo de diva solo que no sabría decirles que capitulo de creepy house ya será parte de la familia xD)

Smile: wof ¬¬ (traducción: todos se ben de la verga) – smile solo tenia una capa de Drácula

/

y asi salimos cada quien con una bolsa a pedir dulces a las personas que comúnmente matamos pero igual les vamos a pedir dulces xD

Sally: empecemos en… ¡esa casa! – dijo señalando la primera casa con la que nos topamos

Jeff: ¿no creen que estamos bastantes grandecitos para pedir dulces? ¬¬

Todos: ¡NO!

Jane: no te salvaras de aparecer asi en publico ¬u¬

Jeff: -.-

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa y Sally toco la puerta.

Sally: ¡dulce o truco! ^-^ - de la casa abrió una mujer anciana - ^-^… - cinco minutos después - ¬¬ dulce o truco

Anciana: o miren… una linda vampirita – dijo refiriéndose a Sally – y… unas putas (jane y gryni) una rata (smile) tres violadores (masky, Hoody y Jack) un gay (tobby) dos perras mellizas (diva y kat) un troll (ben) otr puta (jeff) y batman (nina)

Todos: …

/

Nina: fue divertido matarla…

Jeff: no digo que te veas igual de hermosa con ese disfraz que como soy pero…. ¡¿BATAMN?! Todavía le hubiera pasado el joker ¬¬

Ben: al menos nos quedamos con todos sus dulces… o mas bien ¡yo me los quede todos! – comenzó a comérselos todos

Masky: yo no te recomendaría comértelos….

Ben: … ¡GUACALA! – comenzó a escupir todos los dulces que anteriormente se había metido a la boca - ¡están añejos! D:

Hoody: nunca comas los dulces de un anciano… no sabes de cuando son -.-… nunca coman los dulces que slender guarda en el despensero -.-

Después de barias oras pasando a casas para que nos den dulces, robar dulces a niños pequeños, tratar de que jeff no matara a los que se burlaban de el, y asustar a niños pequeños… llegamos a la casa con bolsas repletas de dulces donde el 70% eran de niños ya que no nos daban por ser muy grandes ^-^

Sally: ¡llegamos!

Slender: ¿te dieron muchos dulces? ^-^

Masky: a ella si ¬¬ … pero igual conseguimos ^-^

Slender: a ti no te pregunte ¬¬

Masky: ¬¬

Ahora todos estábamos en la sala comiendo dulces como si no hubiera un mañana

Ben: te cambio… tres dulces de sandía por tus papitas ^-^

Sally: no ^-^

Ben: ok ok… te cambio 6 dulces de sandía por tus papitas ^-^U

Sally: no ¬¬

Ben: te cambio 10 dulces de lo que quieras por tus papitas ¬¬

Sally: no

Ben: ¡TE DOY TODOS MIS DULSES POR TUS PINCHES PAPITAS!

Sally: emmm…

Ben: OuO

Sally: no ¬u¬

Ben: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOMA TUS PINCHES PAPITAS! – agarro las papitas y se las aventó a la cara a Sally

Sally: WUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA! (no se me ocurrio otra forma de chillido irritante ¬¬ bueno ustedes imagínenselo xD)

Slender: ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Sally: ben me golpeo con su saco de dulces! Snif snif Q-Q

Ben: ¡¿QUE?! D:

Slender: …

Ben: n-no… perate… O-O….

(un rato después)

Ben estaba lleno de moretones y un filete en el ojo

Sally: ^-^ - estaba sentada a su lado comiendo felizmente unas papitas – yomi! ^-^… ¿quieres una?

Ben: si ^-^

Sally: pues no t voy a dar ¬u¬

Ben: TT-TT zalgo… dame paciencia por favor

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima xD ¡sumiré chan fuera!


End file.
